The Babysitter and I
by daydreamer2014
Summary: She is funny, smart, kind, and my kids love her. I have never met any one like her. I cant get her out of my mind. She is the babysitter, and I am her boss, yet she has no idea that I exist. What do i do?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is the first chapter of ****The Baby Sitter and I**** . I hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me if I should continue.**

CHAPTER 1

Rin POV

RING, RING, RING RIN..SLAM! I turned off my alarm clock, and looked at the time. It was five thirty am.

_Why am I up this early on a Saturday? Oh right work._

I just got a new job babysitting the most powerful man in the business world Sesshomaru Takahashi. I don't really care about what it is that he does, but I love his kids. He has two twin boys, and they can be a lot of trouble, considering I am their fifth babysitter. They are also a lot of fun, and we have great times together.

Their mother's name is Sarah, I can't describe he because I haven't met her, but from what the boys tell me she, and Sesshomaru are not on the best of terms since the divorce.

I got out of bed, and got dressed in a pair of straight leg jeans and a t-shirt that showed off my figure. I grabbed my jean jacket, my purse and my phone. I hopped into my car and headed toward Takahashi manner.

Sesshomaru Takahashi is rich, handsome, and smart in other words he is every girls dream. What you don't see in the magazines is how much of a workaholic he is, and how cold he can be. Oh well I don really care about him, just the kids.

Kiba and Tsume, his two twin boys. Kiba is like his father he can be kind of emotionless, but he is good at heart. Tsume is like his uncle Inuyasha. He loves to pull pranks and have fun. Even though they are opposites the two brothers are inseparable.

I just finished my last year of college. I want to be an teacher, and I will start as a preschool teacher in September, but given it is the beginning of summer I needed a job, hence I am babysitting.

I pulled into the large winding drive way. A valet took my keys and parked my car, as I went up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. The door opened immediately, and I saw Kyoske, the butler.

" Hey Kyo, whats up?" I asked

" Hello Rin, nothing much, the boys are just finching their breakfast and mr. Takahashi is in his office getting ready to leave for work." He said

" Alright then, thanks" I said as I made my way to the kitchen. I checked my bracelet. It was a special one designed to hide my scent. I was having my period last week when I started working, so just decided to keep my bracelet on rather than explain m change in scent.

While I was checking my bracelet I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into Mr. Takahashi.

" Oh my goodness I am so sorry sir."

" Hn. You should watch where you are going." He said with a slight glare.

" I doubt that would help I have always been clumsy." I said giggling

Then I noticed he had some bacon on his face from breakfast.

" Oh hold still sir." I said as I dragged my thumb across his cheek, brushing off the bacon bits. I felt a jolt of electricity go through my spine and down my spine as I did. We locked eyes for a second, and instead of seeing a glare like I expected, I saw molten gold eyes staring back at me in wonder.

" Ah hem" I cleared my throat as I backed away " sorry, you had some bacon on your face." I said as I turned and walked away, a blush on my face, but I stopped when I heard " thank you." Shocked I whispered " Your welcome" and kept going, that was first time I have ever heard him say thank you to anyone before. I walked into the kitchen and heard.

" RIN!"

"Hey, boys" I said as I wrapped them both in a big hug.

Sesshomaru POV 

I walked out the front door, my cheek still tingling from Rin's touch. She is the first human who has ever intrigued me this much. I smirked as I thought

_Maybe I should do something about this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is chapter 2 of the babysitter and I. please read and review. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru POV

_I can't take this anymore!_ I thought to myself as I pushed the business file to the other side of my desk.

_For three hours now I have been sitting here trying to get work done, and I haven't put a dent in the pile of papers and contracts I have to look over._

As the CEO of a major corporation I have to be completely focused on every document that I look over, but that is not happening today.

_I can't get my mind off of her._

Every time I close my eyes I can see her face, her smile. I can still fee the tingle from her touch. It has been like this for the past week since the day I hired her.

_I remember that day_

**Flash back**

" Thank you that will be all" I said as my boys and I watched another bimbo try to use the fact that I need a babysitter to get into my house, and eventually my pants.

" Dad all these women are stupid." Said Kiba

" Yes son I know."

"Can we go home now I am hungry?" said Tsume

" Soon, there is still one more interview." I said

"Uhhggg" groaned both of my boys

I pressed the intercom button on my desk

" Send in the next one" I said to my secretary

" Yes sir"

I heard a soft knock

" Come in" I said

I watched as a short, dark haired, woman came in. She was wearing an orange sundress that showed off her figure nicely, yet modestly. I looked down at her file, and saw that she was 25 years old, and fresh out of college.

_So she wants to be a teacher huh?_

When I looked back up I saw her beautiful smile. I couldn't help but stare. I couldn't explain this feeling.

"Hi, my name is Rin, matsuri. I am here for the babysitting job." She said with a smile

" Sit down." Tsume said

_She is surprisingly cheerful for someone about to interview by a powerful businessman._

" What makes you think you can be our babysitter."? I heard my son Kiba say

" Well, I don't really know what you are looking for in a babysitter, but I love to bake, and do arts and crafts. I also have a lot of good movies at my house that we could watch together if you would like.

_I can't just let my kids control this interview._

" Do you have a lot of free time? For I will be calling upon your services frequently." I said

" Yes I do. I don't start work again until September, so I have a lot of time on my hands."

_Good so I will be seeing her a lot._

" What do you think boys." I looked at them, and they both nodded. I stood up and extended my hand to her.

" Congratulations you got the job."

" Oh thank you so much" she said as he took my hand

That's when I felt the jolt of electricity go up my arm, and from the way she retracted her hand she felt it too.

" Thank you as well boys." She said as she shook hands with my sons.

" You start tomorrow at seven am, don't be late." Said Kiba

" I wouldn't dream of It." she said as she turned and walked away.

I couldn't help but follow the subtle sway of her hips.

"Dad…DAD…**DAD!**" said Tsume

" Huh, yes son." I said coming out of my daze

" Can we go home now?" Said Kiba

" Yes of course." I said grabbing my coat and walking out with my boys behind me."

**Flash back end**

_That is it. I am a Takahashi, and a powerful businessman. I don't fawn over women. I get women._

I pressed the intercom button.

" Get me a huge bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses. And a box of Godiva chocolates."

" Yes sir."

_Prepare yourself Rin, you are about to be courted, and then your will be mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru POV

I pulled into my driveway around seven o clock and gave the keys to my Porsche to my valet. I walked up to the front door the roses and chocolates in one hand and my briefcase in the other. I unlocked my front door and gave my case to Kyoske.

_Now to find Rin._ I thought to myself.

I walked down the hall following Rin's scent, until I found her. She was cleaning up the boy's toys, while listening to her I pod. I watched her dancing around the living room cleaning with a smirk on my face.

_She is so….interesting in a good way._

I couldn't help the way I was feeling watching her. I wanted to just go up to her, grab her around he waste, and give her an earth shattering kiss.

_There will be plenty of time for that later._

When she finally noticed me she jumped before turning off her ipod and taking off her headphones.

" Welcome her Sesshomaru-sama. How was work?" she asked smiling her smile at me.

" It was fine Rin. How were the boys?" I asked

"They were wonderful as always. We did a lot today so they decided to go to bed early. Oh and I made you a plate of dinner. Its in the microwave."

" Thank you Rin." I said as I walked towards her. I gave her the roses

" I got these for you." I said, as I put on the smirk that won me other women in the past.

" Oh! How did you know?" she asked as she smelled the roses

" Who doesn't like roses?" I said

" These were an excellent choice. I was just thinking that some flowers would look wonderful on your hallway table." She said putting the flowers in a vase then placing them on the table.

_Come again?_

" Rin they are yours to keep." I said

" But…I already have flowers on my table at home?" she said as she tilted her head to the side.

_That could have gone better wait the chocolate!_

I started to stride back towards her, not noticing a stray toy truck on the ground. The next thing I know I was on the ground, on my stomach, my forehead bleeding from a cut from the table I bumped my head on, and the chocolates smashed under me staining my Armani suit.

" Oh my goodness are you okay?" I heard Rin say.

I sat up and saw her rush up to me, and help me sit up. She picked up the smushed box of chocolates and threw them out.

" You're bleeding. I will go get the first aid kit." She said, standing up

" I am fine Rin really" I said

" I insist" she said as she ran off.

_Smooth Sesshomaru. Real smooth_ I thought to myself.

Rin came back with the kit, kneeled in front of me. She grabbed a cloth and dabbed the cut on my head.

" I know you're a demon and you heal fast but it cant hurt to be cautious." She said spreading antibiotic cream on the cut. I could feel her body heat due to her close proximity. I could hear her increased heartbeat.

_Good to know I have some affect on her_

When she was done we stood up and I took off my stained suit jacket, with a sigh.

" Its no that bad a stain. A little pretreatment and it'll come out no problem." Rin said taking the jacket from me and giving it to Kyoske.

" Thank you." I said, with as much dignity as I could muster.

" For you I don't mind." She said

" Really why is that." I said with a smirk as I leaned on a wall next to her.

" You are like the big brother I never had. Well good night I will see you tomorrow."

She said as she walked out the door.

I stood there in shock

_Oh we are soooo far from where I want us to be right now._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.**

Rin POV

_Oh my gosh I cannot believe that just happened._ I thought to myself as I leaned against the door to my apartment, once I was inside.

_To think he actually got me flowers and chocolates. Which is a little cliché, but for him it's a step in the right direction. Too bad I had to act like a total ditz, and refuse them. I hope he is not to mad, but I promised the boys._

**Flash back**

The boys and I were baking cookies one day, when I heard the boys say something that caught me attention.

I looked over my shoulder to see the boys snickering.

" Now just what is so funny, huh boys." I said walking over to them

" Uh, nothing. " said Kiba

" Hmm, nothing huh? Well its too bad I guess I have to eat all these cookies by my self then, shame." I said with a fake sigh.

" OK! Ok ok. We'll talk, we'll talk." Said Kiba

" We were just saying how the batter looks like the guk that we put in our mast babysitters purse." Said tsume, trying to hold down giggles

" Now that wasn't very nice, why did you guys do that?" I asked

" Because she didn't want to be our baby sitter, she just wanted to be Dad's girlfriend, so she had to go." said Kiba

" You guys don't like the idea of your father dating do you?" I said, kneeling down to their level.

" No we don't." they both said

" Well why?" I asked

" Because what if he picks another woman like mom, and they end up getting a divorce, or we end up stuck with a mean step mom like in all the movies." Said Kiba

" Yeah, plus if dad gets married then we wont need a sitter any more and you will have to leave." Said Tsume with a pout.

" First of all." I said bringing the boys into my arms, " Even if your father remarries, I will never abandon you boys. I will always be there for you no matter what. Second you guys need to trust that your father will make decisions that are in your best interests. He your father for crying out loud it s his job." I said

" Yeah well we still don't like the idea of him dating." They both said.  
" Tell you what , you guys don't have to like the idea now, but if you ever see that your father really like a woman, and wants to date her, and she seems like a good person, promise me that you guys will give her a chance. Okay?"

" But how will we know?" said tsume

" When someone is in love its easy to tell, trust me. Now lets finish these cookies kay?"

" YAY!" they shouted, as I giggled.

**Flashback end**

I sighed as I remembered that day. Who would've thought that I would start falling for him after I asked the boys to make me that promise. I cant act on my feelings now, it would be totally be betraying the boys. They will think that I lied to them."

_Sigh a gorgeous, rich, intelligent man wants to have a relationship with me and I have to avoid all of his attempts to start one, because of my love for his sons. Something like this could only happen to me_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Seshomaru POV

_Gah! _ I thought as I put aside the contracts I was supposed to be looking over. Couldn't think of anything to make up for my epic fail yesterday with Rin. I ran my hands through my hair.

"Sir" I heard from my intercom

" What is it?" I asked

" The invitation to the CEO'S Christmas ball has arrived." Said my secretary

" Bring it in." I said

She walked in and handed me a golden envelope, then walked out. I opened it up

We cordially invite you Sesshomaru Takahashi to the annual Christmas Ball, sponsored by youkai corp. We hope you will be able to attend. Please RSVP before December 20th. This invitation is good for you and a guest of your choice.

It will start at 9:00 and end at 12:00.

I hope you can join us.

_I hate going to these things, they are so boring, and I just spend all my time talking to CEO'S who want to get in on the riches of Takajshi industries._

_Plus I have to take a date….THAT'S IT! _ I thought to myself_ I will ask Rin to be my date. It will perfect._

I stood from my desk and gathered my work into my case so I could finish it at home. I pressed the button on the intercom.

" I am going home early today." I said

" Okay sir."

I grabbed my coat , and headed out of my office.

**Later**

I walked into my house, but I didn't see the kids or Rin anywhere. I heard laughter I walked over to the sliding door in the kitchen that lead to the backyard. What I saw made me feel all tingly.

Rin was chasing after the boys, and they all were laughing and smiling. Rin caught Kiba bad picked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek making him giggle. They all fell back on the grass laughing.

_She will be a good mother someday_

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

" Daddy!" the boys screamed as they ran towards me. I kneeled down and kissed them both.

" Dad we cant wait to tell you about our day" said kiba

" It was so much fun" said tsume

" that sounds great boys, but why don't you guys go get cleaned up, and you can tell me over lunch, how does Friendly's sound?"

" Awsome!" they said as the ran up stairs

" Hello, Sesshomaru- sama." I turned to get lost in deep brown eyes.

" Hello miss Rin." I said

" Well I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait, you are free to join us for lunch. I am sure that the boys will love that."

" Okay. I will do anything for them."

" I know it is something I love about you." I said

" thank sir."

" Please don't call me sir, just call me Sesshomaru."

" Okay Sesshomaru"

_I like the way hat sounds_

" I have something to ask you. There is a Christmas ball coming up, for CEO'S and I need a date. Would you be so kind as to accompany me."

" Oh Sesshomaru I don't know I have never been to a ball before. I would know how to act, or what to wear."

" Well its formal dress, and I will be doing all the talking, but it would be nice to have someone, down to earth there with me."

" Well, okay, I will do it as a favor for a friend." she said

" Great. I will pick you up at eight on the 23rd."

" Sounds great."

" Wonderful."

**The night of the ball**

I stood in front of Rin's apartment. Waiting for her to open the door. I saw the knob turn, the door open. I looked up and saw Rin.

_She looks gorgeous_

She was a wearing long white and blue dress, with a black Northface coat.

" You look amazing." I said

" Thank you, you look very handsome." She said.

I just had on a tux, and my favorite loafers.

" Thank you, shall we." I said holding out my arm.

" We shall." She said giggling

_I am going to make sure this night is perfect_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Please read and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 6

Rin POV

" Why Sesshomaru who is this lovely young lady?" said one of the many CEOs that greeted us at the ball.

" This is my date for the evening miss Rin." Said Sesshomaru. I had not left his side all night. It was clear that I was a bit out of my element, or that's how it felt at least.

" I hope you enjoy your evening." Said the CEO as he walked away to greet others.

" Are you okay?" I heard Sesshomaru ask

" I'm fine, just you know trying to adapt." I said with a smile

he gave me a knee weakening smirk

" personally I hate these things, but I have to attend. Its good to have friends in high places." He said

we walked over to our table, and he pulled out my chair for me

_wow I guess chivalry isn't dead after all_

" Thank you." I said with a blush

another couple sat at our table. It was a dragon demon, with his mate I presume. The male had greyish purple hair, and a lightening bolt on his forehead. The female had lavender hair.

" Well hello Sesshomaru, long time no see."

" Mr, and Mrs. Ryukotsusei always a pleasure." Said Sesshomaru

" Are you not going to introduce us to your friend here." said the woman

" of course. Rin this Kimiko dragon, and Ryukotsusei dragon, they are the main business partners of my company."

" It is a pleasure to meet you both." I said with a smile

" Oh Sesshomaru where did you find her, she is so adorable for a human." Said Kimiko

At this I blushed slightly.

" Rin is a dear…friend of mine." Said Sesshomaru slowly

They were very nice tablemates. Kimiko and I talked about our families, and other trivial things while Sesshomaru spoke business with Ryukotsusei.

After dinner, was served and we waited for desert, soft music began to play in the ballroom. I looked over at the dancing couples with envy.

" Ahem."

I looked up at Sesshomaru who had stood and was now offering me his hand. I carefully took it, and he led me to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around my waste, as his other took hold of my hand. He pulled me close to him, and I loked up into his golden eyes as he began to dance with me. We moved in a slow circle wrapped in each other's arms. After a bit I was no longer embarrassed to be near him and I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Rin"

" Yes Sesshomaru." I said

" There is a reason I asked you to be my date."

" oh ,what was it."

" Rin I find you very interesting."

_Interesting?_

" huh?" I said looking up at him

" Perhaps that is not the right word…. You affect me in ways no other has before. I find myself drawn to you in ways I cant explain." He said looking down at me

We started to lean in to each other

_What am I doing? I should stop_

But I knew that I did not want to. Then I felt his soft lips against my own. They were soft, and smooth. He pulled away looking into my eyes for permission, before kissing me again. Our lips moved in sinc for a bit before we remembered we were not alone. We pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

**Later**

We were in the limo on our way back to my apartment. My hands were tangled in his silver locks, as our lips waged war with each other. I felt his tongue ask for entrance, and I was only too happy to give it. our tongue gently swirled around each other. I memorized his delicious taste, my toes curling from the kiss. I ran my hand down his neck, a growl rumbling in his chest. I pulled away for air, but he just moved to my neck, making me let out a soft moan of pleasure.

" Sir we have arrived." Said the driver.

Sesshomaru pulled away, and looked at me. His eyes like molten gold.

" Come Rin." He said preparing to get out.

_What am I doing? I cant I just cant do this to the boys_

" I cant do this." I said

" Do what? Let me walk you to your apartment?" he asked

" No this, what we were just doing. I am not ready for a relationship."

" But….Rin…I thought that …. I mean. Don't you want this too."

_Lie Rin lie_

"I thought I did but.. I am not sure any more."

" Rin I know I am a man of few words, but these need to be said. I feel very attracted to you. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Your smile, your laugh, your voice, your scent, everything about you drives me crazy. You are always on my mind, and I want, no, I need a chance to prove to you that I can be a good mate, and husband for you. Rin." He said taking my hand " Will you allow me to court you?"

" Oh Sesshomaru I don't know what to say" I said

" How about yes?"

" I cant say yes, I…I.. don't know what to say. I …um need some time to think." I said pulling my hand out of his, and looking at the ground.

" Oh of course.. I understand…please take all the time you need. I will see you tomorrow." He said

" Yes Sesshomaru –sama." I said as I opened the door of the limo

I turned back kissed his cheek and whispered. "I am sorry" before running into my apartment, and collapsing on my bed in a heap of tears.

Sesshomaru POV

The ride back home, I was in daze.

_I blew it, and on the first date too. The first time I confess my feelings and I get rejected. _

I felt like my heart got ran over by a truck repeatedly

_Actually that would probably fell better compared to this pain_

I picked up the boys from my fathers house, and took them home

" Dad are you okay?" said Kiba

" Yes boys I am fine, now go upstairs and go to bed." I said kissing them both

" why do you look so broken daddy?" said Tsume as I tucked them in

" oh boys your dad is just heart broken." I sighed as I walked out of their bedroom

" Now try and get some sleep." I said as I closed the door behind me, and walked to my bed, where the emotional strain of the day caught up with me and I fell into a much needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters, but I do own the plot of this story.**

Chapter seven

Kiba POV

" Tsume, did you see dad's face. He looks so sad." I said, as we lying in our beds, after dad tucked us in.

" I know I wish we knew why." He said

" Do you think that dad, maybe like miss Rin?"

" If that were it, then why is he so sad?" he asked

" Maybe she rejected him?"

" Why would she do that?"  
" Because of what we told her. She probably thinks that we don't want her to date dad."

" Well what are we going to do to fix this?" he asked

" I have an idea, but its not going to be easy." I said

" Oh please, we have managed to drive away over fifteen babysitters in record time. I am sure we can do this no problem." Tsume said

" Then what are we waiting for." I said jumping out of bed, and putting on my clothes.

" First we have to stall dad, and keep him from leaving for work." I said

" How on earth are we going to do that? Dad does everything down to a T." he said

" Just follow me."

We stuck down the hall to dad's wing of the mansion.

" Shhh" I said putting a finger to my lips

We slowly opened dad's bedroom door, and stuck inside. We saw dad facing away from us on his side. His breathing indicating that he was asleep. I set my eyes on his alarm clock.

" Tsume." I whispered " grab all of dad's clothes except for his good tux, and shoes."

He nodded and went over to the closet, while I went over to the nightstand. I unplugged dad's clock, and grabbed it. I turned around as Tsume came out of the closet with dad's clothes. We quickly snuck out of dad's room, and stashed dad's stuff in our room.

Next we headed down to the kitchen where we saw the chef preparing to make breakfast.

" What are you boys doing down here so early?" she asked

" We need your help. Can you prepare a fancy breakfast for two?" I asked

" Of course but why?"

" It for our dad, and our babysitter. They are in love."

" Well in that case, it will be the best breakfast they ever had." She said as she went to work.

" Tsume go call grandma and grandpa and ask them to pick us up at like seven, so that Dad, and Rin can be alone."

" Got it." he said as he ran to the phone

I grabbed dad's cell phone that was charging on the hallway table. I scrolled through the contacts, and texted his secretary that dad want coming in today, because he was sick.

_Now we wait_

Sesshomaru POV

I stretched and looked over at my clock to see the time.

_What the hell! Where is my clock_

I got up looked at the clock in the bathroom to see that is was 6 30

_I am late!_

I hooped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and then ran to my closet to see my clothes gone

_What is going on?!_

I put on the tux, and shoes that were in there then ran down the stairs to see the boys standing in the hall with these big smiles.

" Why do I feel like you guys are responsible for this?" I said

" Because we are." Said Tsume

" Why?" at that moment Rin ran in looking frazzled

" Boys I got your call which hospital is your dad….. at?" she said as she saw me standing there perfectly fine

" Boys what is going on here?" she said with her hands on her hips.

" We figured out that dad was really sad when you rejected him." said Kiba

" Boys…" I said

" But we also figured out that the only reason you rejected him because of what we told you the other day." Said Tsume

" What did they tell you?" I asked Rin

" We told her that we didn't want you to date, because we were afraid you would pick someone mean or like mom again." Said Kiba

"But Rin made us feel better." Said Tsume

" Boys." I said kneeling down to them " You should of told me. You guys will always come first, and one of the main things I would look for in a date is if she has your approval. I would never disregard your opinions especially when it comes to something like this."

" We know that now dad" said Kiba

" But why did you guys lie today?" asked Rin

The boys smiled at each other

" Because we wanted you guys to try again. Rin we already think of you as mom of sorts, and we definitely want you to date our dad."

" Boy I don't know what to say." Rin said

" Say yes." They both said

I looked over at Rin, who was looking at me. I walked over to her and took her hand.

" Is that the only reason why you asked for thinking time?" I asked

" Yes." She said

" Well, have you thought?"

" I have." She said with a smile " and I have decided that I would love to be courted by a great, smart, charming, guy like you." She said

" Nothing would make me happier." I said kissing her hand

" Well now that that's out of the way we have a surprise for you guys." Said Tsume

They led us into the backyard well under the gazebo there was a table and beakfast for two set up.

HONK HONK!

"That's grandma and grandpa. Have you two, don't do anything we wouldn't" they said as they ran out of the door.

" Sesshomaru." Rin said. I turned to her, and she grabbed my face and brought me in for a toe - curling kiss. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

" Shall we?" I said holding out my arm

" We shall." She said as headed over to have breakfast, from the best sons a dad could ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOHOOO I JUST FINISHED MY MIDTERMS AND I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND SO THAT MEANS UPDATES PEOPLE!**

**Here is chapter 8 please read and review.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

Chapter 8

It has been a month since I agreed to let Sesshomaru court me. I still don't get all the things that go along with demon courting and mating just yet, Sesshomaru is just kind of explaining it as we go. I remember when he told me about the courting process.

_What was it he said I should expect?_

_1. he will be very possessive_

_2. he will want me covered in his scent_

_3. and our bond will strengthen over time._

" _don't forget that I will want you near me all the time" I heard Sesshomaru say in my head_

_gah! Oh, Sess its you. cant you give me some warning before you start mentally communicating with me. You almost made me swerve off the road!_

Sesshomaru and I's bond has strengthen to the point where we can communicate with each other mentally. I was currently on my way to Takahashi Estates for work.

" _I apologize beloved but I am an impatient creature as you know. How much longer till you get here?"_

_not much longer I am turning on your street now._

I pulled into the drive way and gave my keys to the valet, and walked up the porch. I was about to knock on the door when it swung open, and I was pulled into a large strong chest.

I giggled " good morning to you too." As I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"hn" he grunted as he buried his nose in my neck, inhaling my scent

" What took you so long." He mumbled into my neck

" I took the same amount of time to get here as I always do." I same kissing his cheek, before pulling away and walking into the kitchen

" It didn't seem like it." he grumbled, as he sat at the island

" sounds like someone didn't have their coffee. You really aren't a morning are you."

" hn"

I started to cook up some breakfast for him and the boys.

" Rin, why don't you just move in like I said before. That way I wont have to worry."

" Sess I am here every day, isn't that enough for you?"

" No"

" Well, you are just going to have to deal. It may be normal for demons to move in with each other during courting, but I am human. Cant you just skip that part. For me?" I said giving him my pouty face

" You are lucky I love you." He said taking a sip of coffee " And that you make good coffee." He said taking another sip

I kissed he cheek" Thank you."

Sess decided to skip work today. Its 95 degrees out side, so we decided to have a beach day, with the boys.

Speaking of the boys

" Good morning Rin" they both said

" Morning boys, help yourself to break fast." I said placing large plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the table.

One think I learned about feeding a family of dog demons is that you cant serve them individually, or else they jealous of each other. It is best to just let them have at it.

I grabbed a my own plate and sat down

" Rin are you not hungry?" said kiba, who had a pile of food on his plate

" Yeah you plate is so small." Said tsume, who had just as big of a pile of food on his plate.

" I an hungry, I just cant eat as much as you guys can. I only have one stomach." I said, as they giggled

after break fast I collected their plates

" Okay boys go get in you swimsuits so we can go." I said putting the plates in the sink.

" okay" they said as they raced up the stairs

I felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around my waiste

" Wear is so swimsuit?" he whispered

I giggled as his breath tickled my ears

" I am wearing it under my clothes. Why?" I asked

" I am looking forward to seeing it that's all."

" Oh is that so." I said wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss

I meant for it to be a peck, but he had other ideas.

I felt him push me against the counter, as his hands moved to my hips. I pulled away to get air, but he just moved to my neck, kissing and sucking, leaving little red marks.

I was used to him doing this it was part of the whole possessiveness thing.

I let out a moan, as I ran my hands through his hair, just the way he liked it. I felt his chest rumble with a contented growl. As he moved back to my lips. I felt his tongue ask for entrance, which I was happy to give. His tongue explored my mouth with experience. I didn't have much knowledge of kissing, so I just followed his lead, and shyly explored his mouth as well. Our tongues dancing in each others mouths, I pressed my self against him, pulling him closer.

_OMG he is …just soo .. wonderful _I thought as I lost my self in his kiss.

We finally pulled away for air, and looked in each others eyes panting for breath.

We were about to start again when the boys came down

" we're ready!" they said

" Oh, okay then lets go. ready?" I said turning to Sess

" yes." He said as he grabbed his keys.

The boys raced each other to the car, as Sess and I followed.

I felt his hand slap my butt, as he whispered. " we will finish this later." He said giving my as a squeeze

I blushed, as he held the car door open for me.

We headed off to the beach for fun in the sun, and unknown to us some trouble as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here is chapter 9. Please read and review. I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.**

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru POV

I pulled into my parking spot at my company's private beach, and turned off the car. I walked around and opened the door for Rin, and then for the boys. Rin grabbed each of the boy's hands, and went to go and pick a spot, while I carried all of our stuff, and followed behind them.

" This spot looks good." Rin said.

we unpacked our stuff and set up our chairs, and towels. The boys took out their buckets, and shovels.

" Race ya to the water!" said Kiba

" you are so on." Said Tsume

" Not so fast boys. You both need to put on some sunscreen." Said Rin

" Awwe, dad do we have to" they both said

" listen to Rin boys." I said unfolding the last chair.

" fine." They said

" Who's first?" said rin

Tsume pushed KIba in front of him

" Hey!"

" Its fine Kiba now you will get to play first." Said Rin

" Wait now I wane be first." Said Tsume

"Too late." Said Kiba sticking out his tongue.

" Alright that's enough you two." Said Rin grabbing Kiba's arm rubbing the sunscreen on it. Once Kiba, was done Rin moved on to Tsume. When they were both done, they raced off to the water.

I sat down in my chair and closed my eyes relishing the feeling of the warm sun on my face. I felt a hand running up and down my arm and looked over to see Rin rubbing lotion, on my right arm. She had a blush on her cheeks as she avoided eye contact with me. I smirked, and sat facing away from her so she could do my back. I let out a low growl.

" That feels nice." I said, as she massaged my shoulders. I put my head back to rest on her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around me.

" Your turn." I whispered to her.

She giggled as she sat facing away from me. I grabbed the bottle, and tried to squeeze some sunscreen on to my hand, but nothing but air came out.

" Hm" I grunted

" I think I left the extra bottle in the car. Can you go get it, while I wacth the kids." She asked sure

" sure" I said as I kissed her cheek

I looked in the direction of the car, and realized just how far away we were from the parking lot. I sighed and started walking.

Rin POV

I watched the boys splashing around in the water.

" Don't go out to far boys!" I yelled

" okay!" they yelled back

" What's a fine thing like you doing with two brats." I heard. I looked over my shoulder to see a dog demon.

His hair was cut to shoulder length, and he wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru, but he was still taller than me. He didn't have the family markings that the Takahashi's had though.

" Excuse me." I said with a glare.

" You heard me, why don't and me hang out for bit. I can guarantee you a good time." He said with a wink.

" Uh no thanks, as you can see I am busy." I said turning away from him

" Doing what?" he asked

" Ignoring you." I huffed

" Oh is that so." He growled. Before I knew it I was out of my chair, and in his bruising grip. His hands were wrapped around my arms, making me clench my teeth in pain.

" you see I always get what I want you little bitch, and you are gonna give it to me whether you want to or not." He said his breath in my face

" let go of me you damn dog." I said wiggling in his grip

" Hmm let me see no" he laughed

I spit in his face and kneed him in the groin, and watched as he collapsed grasping his groin. I back away when he looked up and I saw is eyes turning red with rage.

" Your gonna regret that you little slut."

I turned and ran towards the boys

" Boys!" I yelled

they stopped splashing and looked towards me.

Next thing I know I was on the ground, pinned by a giant paw. I looked up, and saw a hug growling white dog above me. Drool hit me in the cheek, as the dog opened his mouth.

I closed my eyes preparing for pain. I then heard a loud howl of pain. I opened my eyes and saw, and smaller horse sized dog, clamping onto the bigger dogs leg with its teeth. The smaller dog has Tsume's markings. Another small dog hopped on the big dog's back, and sank its fangs into the big dogs neck.

I looked around but I could find the boys

_Oh no_ I thought

_Those are the boys_

" Boys please no! you will get hurt!" I cried tears in my eyes

the big dog thrashed trying to get the boys off. Tsume got stepped on twice before he could no longer hold on to the big dog's leg. I watched Tsume curled up on the ground in pain. I ran over to him, and knelt next to his head, running my hand through his fur, tears running down my face.

I heard a whine, and looked over to see the big dog with Kiba pinned under his paw.

" No! " I yelled as I ran to wards them

_SESSHOMARU! HELP!_

There was a loud howl, that made us all freeze. The big dog looked up just in time to see, an even larger dog, with a crescent moon on his fore head, ram him in the side, and send him flying. The two big dogs went at each other with their teeth, and claws. The dog with the moon was kicking the other's ass.

I tried my best to treat both of the boy's wounds, but they were already healing themselves. Not long the boys were both coming to. Just in time to see their dad, grip the other in his teeth, and knock him out so that he reverted back to his humanoid form, that was badly beaten. Sesshomaru reverted back to normal, and ran over to us.

" Is everyone alright?" he asked kneeling next to us

" Yeah, we are okay." I said, the boys in my arms. The had a few bruises, but they were okay. Sesshomaru did not look convinced

" Lets go home." He said picking up both his boys, as I followed behind him

" Hey look its Seshomaru Takahashi!" a voice yelled, as we were getting into the car. We saw a band of paparazzi heading towards us.

" Great, just what we need." Said Sesshomaru said , as we got in to the car, and peeled out of the parking lot, and headed back home.

_Back at home_

The boys had been fed, and were resting in their room. Sesshomaru, and I were in his room on his bed, he was still checking me for none, existent injuries

" Are you sure you are okay?" he asked for the hundredth time

" other than the bruises on my arms I am fine." I said " Now I really need to go home." I got up to go, only to be pulled back down.

" Rin it would be best if you stayed here for the night."

I looked into his eyes, and saw that his demon was still riled up

" Okay, but just for tonight." I said softly as I ran my hand down his face.

He nodded, and gave me a t-shirt, and boxers to sleep in. I took a shower, and changed, before heading to the guest room

" Where do you think you are going?" Sess said

" I was going to the guest room." I said confused

" I don't think that my demon would like that." He said with a smirk

" But….Sess…. I ..dont think…" I stuttered

he grabbed my hand, and pulled me next to him on the bed. I decided to give up, and just go to sleep. I wrapped his Egyptian cotton sheets around me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist as I put my head on his bare chest."

" Good night Sess."

" Good night beloved." He said as he kissed me

Sess POV

_Who were the paparazzi there for originally? _i thought before I went to sleep, my nose buried in rin's hair

**A nice long chapter to make up for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone I know I haven't updated for a while now, so here is a long chapter to make up for it.**

**Chapter 10**

Sesshomaru POV

BEEP,BEE- I quickly turned off my alarm clock, as not to wake the woman in my arms. I looked down to see a sleeping Rin, her head resting on my chest, as she cuddled into my side. I ran my fingers through her hair absentmindedly as I prepared to skip work, and go back to sleep, her scent surrounding the room. But of course Rin has to be a morning person.

I felt her body stretch in my arms, as she let out a groan. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to get up.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…I know your faking, cuz you turned off the alarm." She said

I slowly opened my eyes, as Rin hopped out bed, in my clothes.

_She looks good in my shirt_

"Come on Sess you have work." She said cheerfully

I pulled the covers over my head.

" Well I guess I have to take a shower all by myself." She sighed

I jumped out of bed, sheets flying as I raced using my demon speed to the bathroom, only to hear the door close behind me.

" You fell for that way to easily, Sess. You know I take my showers at night. Go get ready for work, and Ill make breakfast." She said, as I heard her feet patter away towards the kitchen.

Most people would feel angered or embarrassed, but I was happy, for now I had a perfect excuse to execute revenge.

_Oh Rin you have no idea what you have just started_ I thought with a smirk, as I turned on the shower.

Rin POV

I made my way down stairs giggling as I went

_I can't believe he fell for that._

I walked into the kitchen, and took out flour, eggs milk, and all the ingredients I needed to make pancakes.

After making about twenty, I went to work on a huge pan of eggs, and a mountain of bacon.

_Something smells delicious Rin_ I heard Sess say in my mind

_Have you taken your shower?_

_Yes mother_

_Haha very funny. Come on and get it while its hot, and make sure the boys are awake when you are coming._

_Hn_

I sighed at his last comment, and went to work on his coffee.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, as I finished pouring the coffee into a mug.

" Good morning beloved." I heard him whisper, his minty breath tickling my neck, making me giggle.

" Good morning Sess. How did you sleep?" I asked

" Better than I have in centuries, you?"

" meh it could have been better." I teased

" oh then maybe I should make you sleep here more often so I can make it more comfortable for you."

" on second thought it was the best night sleep of my life."

" I don't believe you, you will just have to stay so I can find out the truth."

"Come on Sess, last night was supposed to be a one time thing you know that." I said all teasing gone form my voice

" True but I don't think I be able to sleep with out you with me now that I have had a taste of what is like to fall asleep, and wake up with you in my arms."

" Good morning dad, good morning Rin." Said the boys as they came down the stairs

" good morning boys" Sess, and I said together

_we will finish talking about this later." _ I thought to Sesshomaru

_there is nothing to talk about the decision has been made_

I shot Sess a glare only to have him look at me with his emotionless mask on.

I watched the boys devour their food, before seeing Sess off

" I will see you when I come back" said Sess, as he wrapped his arms around me

" yes, cuz we still need to talk."

"hn"

I reached up and kissed him goodbye, my knees growing weak in the process.

"bye"

"bye" he said as he closed the door

he wasn't even out of the drive way yet, and I missed him

I sighed as I went back to the kitchen to get the boys ready for the day

A few hours later

The boys wanted to go to the zoo, and it didn't seem like such a bad idea

"Rin, Rin, Rin look at the lions. Aren't they cool" said kiba

" Very cool" I said giggling at their excitement

" hey over there look who is that with the Takahashi twins?"

I looked up to see a mob of photographers coming at us at full speed

" Rin RUN!" the boys yelled as they grabbed my hands and ran. The paparazzi kept chasing us. I quickly grabbed the boy's hand and ducked into a girls bathroom. Luckily none of the photographers were female

" what do we do now Rin" asked Tsume

we knew that they were waiting for us outside

I looked up and saw a window, it was small and kind of high up. I grabbed a box toilet tissue that was left in a corner, and used it to stand on so could open the window.

" Come here boys."

I grabbed Kiba first and help him climb through the window, then did the same for Tsume. They then helped me climb through, but as I did my arm got sliced by a broken part of the window giving me a gash. We then snuck our way to the cars and sped home

" are you boys ok?" I asked

" yeah we're fine, are you okay?" asked Kiba

" other then this gash I am fine" I said.

I waited till we got to a red light before tearing a piece of cloth off my shirt and wrapping my arm.

When we finally got home It was dark, I put the boys to bed and awaited Sesshomaru's arrival.

_Rin are you awake. I know I am late I apologize I should have called_ Sess thought to me as he pulled in the driveway

_Its okay I have to tell you something so hurry inside_

No sooner di I finish the thought did I feel arms wrap around me

"Whats wrong lo" he stopped he noticed my arm

I relayed all that had happened today, as Sess healed my gash with his tongue.

By the end of my tale my gash was healed and Sesshomaru was growling his eyes red.

" Sess calm down" I whispered

" No they will pay for harming my intended, and my pups" he snarled as went for his phone.

I grabbed his hand before he dial who it was he was calling, and kissed him

I could feel his fangs , through his lips. I tried to pull away but he pulled me back his phone forgotten, as his tongue entered my mouth, making a moan slip from my throat. My body was press against his, as his hands moved from my hips to my butt, as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waste. He laid me on the couch as he moved to my neck. I closed my eyes as I panted, pleasure coursing through me. He started grinding into me, a groan escaping both of us. I had heard of dry humping but I never knew it was like this. I had never done this before, and I liked it. I move mi hips in sequence with his

" Oh Sess"

next thing I know he was gone. I gasped at the sudden coldness of my body as I looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking at me from over his shoulder.

"Consider that payback" he said as he kissed me on the head as he went upstairs.

I stared after him with wide eyes, before anger over took me

_I AM GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT SESSHOMARU!_ I thought to him, because the boys were sleeping

All I heard in response was him chuckling at me in his mind

_I am so going to get him back for that_ I thought as I went home to plot my revenge

Sess POV

_I would never forget the look on Rin's face tonight_

I sighed as I looked at my empty bed. It was a good plan but I had to let Rin go home, she would have been to mad to agree to stay any way.

I groaned as I felt my now tight pants rub against me, the scent of Rin's arousal still fresh in my mind.

I looked down at the bulge in my pants, and went to take a cold shower, with a sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello every one no I am not dead. I have just been busy. Here is chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 11**

Rin POV

I walked into the Takahashi mansion and into Sesshomaru's arms. I tried to push them away, but he held on.

" I am still mad you Sesshomaru." I said trying to get out of his arms

he said nothing, but let out a low growl in his chest and nuzzled my neck, the inu way of saying sorry.

I sighed I cant stay mad at him " okay I forgive you" I said pushing away his face, " now stop it that tickles"

"hn" he said his mouth forming a small smirk

he grabbed my waste and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I buried my fingers in his hair as I pulled him closer to me. I gave him one last quick peck before he went out the front door to work.

_I will see you when I get home. I love you mate_ he said in my mind

_I love you too and I am not your mate_

_Yet _he thought with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and went to go make the boys breakfast.

Time skip a few hours

The boys and I were playing a rousing game of apples to apples when the boys suddenly stiffened.

"Kiba do you smell that?"

" yeah"

they looked towards the front door with concerned expressions

" Boys what's wrong?" I asked concerned

DING DONG

The doorbell rang and I automatically got up to answer it.

"Wait Rin you don't wanna do that." Said kiba

"What do you mean?"

" Our mom is at the door for her monthly visit."

"So then shouldn't I let her in?" I ask

" No, if she sees you she will be mean to you." Said kiba

"she hates any woman near dad." Said tsume

" Well then I will just tell her I am the nanny which I am" I said with a wink

I opened the door and I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen

She was at least a foot taller than me, which isn't saying much considering I am 5'2. She has long white hair going down to her waist, but it was up in a ponytail. She had a crescent moon on her head, and blue stripes on her cheek that told me she was a dog demon. She was wearing a tight white dress and white stiletto heels, I looked at her face and saw beautiful piercing gold eyes that were filled with malice

"Just what are you?" she said in a false sweet voice

" Uh… high there." I said cheerfully " I am the nanny"

" oh the nanny huh." She said as she pushed her way by me and into the house, knocking me into the door frame in the process.

_That's going to leave a bruise._

"so where are my pups?"

"oh uh they were just here. I will go and get them just…"

"no! this will give us a chance to talk" she said turning around and looking at me

I tilted my head to the side

_What could she want to talk to me ab…._AH! I gasped as I was lifted by the collar, and forced to look into piercing red eyes.

She started to growl at me as I struggled to get out of her grip

" Listen here you insignificant little slut, I worked to long and to hard to get where I am with Sesshomaru, and I am not about to let you ruin it." she growled

" W-W-W-What do you-?" "SHUT UP!" she screeched as she threw me to the ground. " Don't you dare give me that innocent crap. Its obvious you are more than just the nanny. His scent is all over you! I will be damned before I let another bitch try to take what is mine."

" B-B-B-but you are d-d-d-divorced….I assumed you didn't love him any-" I stammered before she interrupted

"hahahaahahah love, love has got nothing to do with it. I am talking about his money. The only reason I married that bastard was so I could take half of everything he had, plus set off my modeling career. Getting pregnant with those brats only sweetened the deal, so that he has to give money whenever I ask. The only down side is that damn judge made me have to come over here and visit. But that isn't the point. Don't you dare think I am going to let you come in here and and ruin everything I worked for you little- huh"

"heh heh heh so that's it is it?" I whispered. " How dare you call yourself a woman let alone a mother! Have you no heart at all. How could you use your kids, and Sesshomaru like that! You make me sick! You are not worthy of Sesshomaru's or those kid's love- ugh!" next thing I know I am on the ground a stinging in my face. I look up to see her standing above me with her hand raised. I can feel blood drip down my cheek from where her claws scratched me

" Don't you dare try to look down on me you vile human scum! I can buy and sell you! Who needs a heart when you are filthy rich huh!?"

"I feel sorry for you." I say as I stand up " you will never know true happiness…. And yet I dislike you because I don't think you deserve it" I said with my head down.

She raised her hand to strike me again, but I never felt it. I looked up to see Sesshomaru in front of me. His hand had a tight grip on her wrist, and his eyes told me that his demon was pissed. His claws started to glow green and the woman let out a shriek of pain

" L-L-Let me go!' she screamed

" Sarah! That is enough Sesshomaru growled. And Sarah shut up. Even she was smart enough to know not to further anger one of the most powerful demons on earth.

" If I ever see you talk to my mate like that again, or dare to raise a finger to her, let alone insult my pups I will end you life there and then. Do you understand?" Sarah gulped, then steeled herself as she pulled out of his grip

" What ever Sesshomaru, as long as I am those kid's mother you cant do shit to me and you know it." she said with a scowl

" Get out of my house" he said stoically

" feh its not like I wanted to be here any way" she said as she walked to the door " I guess I should congratulate you Sesshomaru, you finally found someone who love a cold bastard like you. I was right after all only someone as low and classless as dirt could care about you." She said as she slammed the door shut.

I looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes were covered by his bangs. I looked down to see a puddle of blood on the floor, then it started to spin.

"Sess" was the last thing I whispered before my world went black.


End file.
